


Patience

by Leni



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica didn't need to turn around to know she was being watched. She could barely restrain herself from smiling at the thought. <i>Patience,</i> she told her boyfriend via an arched brow, and the amused shake of his head responded that neither of them had ever been good at that.</p>
<p>After two hours, Veronica was willing to admit he had a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaturalBlue26 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/329544.html?thread=58793544#t58793544). Prompt: **_you and tequila make me crazy / just like poison in my veins_**

Veronica had felt a familiar prick at the back of her neck through the whole evening. It didn't matter whether she was chatting up a couple she'd never met, or mixing a new drink for the birthday girl.... She didn't need to turn around to know she was being watched.

She could barely restrain herself from smiling at the thought. _Patience,_ she told her boyfriend via an arched brow, and the amused shake of his head responded that neither of them had ever been good at that.

After two hours, Veronica was willing to admit he had a point.

But it was Mac's birthday party, which meant she had her duties to attend to. Chatting up the family members Mac didn't really _get_ , but who always made a point to prove she was part of the fold. Keeping an eye for potential trouble, what with the two big hot guys who kept giving each other the evil eye whenever Mac paid attention to the other. And above all, keeping the birthday girl's wine glass full.

A best friend's work never ended.

Especially when Mac kept dragging her around as a social buffer. It amused Veronica that, between the two of them, _she_ was the actual antisocial loner, and yet was better at keeping the chit chat flowing. Of course, that was only because Mac's guests didn't know they were practice for her 'friendly interrogation' skills, but still.

Now if only she could get a break and go cozy up to Logan on the couch.

Considering the heated glances, Logan was _not_ amused.

It'd be an ambush, then.

She couldn't wait.

But he didn't take the bait, every time she passed by him. There was no grasp seizing her wrist and bringing her to sit next to him. No hand at her hip guiding her closer. Not even a call of her name, asking that she remembered this was boring and took pity on him.

Instead Logan settled in conversation with Wallace, a bottle happily dwindling down as the hour passed.

Veronica decided she was disappointed.

Nothing a beer couldn't chase away. Not the cheap stuff offered to the others, of course. The perks of being the best friend was that she knew where the good stuff was hidden. It was a matter of telling Mac she'd be back in a minute, and stealing into the kitchen. It was dark, but she was a frequent visitor. Soon the light of the fridge was working, and Veronica was just getting the take-out leftovers aside when an arm wrapped around her. Hauled her back. Another second, and the white light disappeared as the fridge door slammed closed with a careless thud.

Veronica breathed in relief.

"Hello, stranger," she teased, turning around to face him.

Logan tugged her harder against his body, stepping to the side so they'd be hidden further in shadow.

Approval hummed through her.

"Veronica," he rumbled against her hairline, kissing a path down to her temple. "What is it about you that can drive me crazy. Couldn't spend another hour, another _minute_ , without touching you." He joined action to words, palming her from hips to waist. Fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, questing for skin when they met with no protest. "Like this," he murmured. "Need you, Veronica. Like the best kind of drug, running in my veins. Always did," -a hand at her chin to tilt her face to him, a kiss between her eyes - "always will."

The smell of tequila threaded in the words.

"You're drunk," she laughed.

Logan stood straighter, peering down at her carefully. He looked almost sober - and a little worried all of sudden. "Do you mind?"

Ten years ago, yes, she would have. And with good reason. Logan's balance act hadn't been all that healthy, and she still shuddered to remember the dark edge from which he'd pulled himself.

But this was now, and he'd finally grown up. It was their friend's party. If he couldn't loosen up here... "No," she told him. "In fact, I think I like it." Alcohol had ever brought out the romantic in him. Next he'd be telling her about how epic they would be - and he'd be _right_. "Just don't make an habit of it."

A girl could get used to a passionate speech or two, Veronica thought. 

Especially when he'd be leaving with her at the end of the night.

"Come on," she said, her hand gripping the front of his shirt. He made a noise, but it definitely wasn't one of complaint. "Mac's a big girl. She can make nice to her guests by herself. 

We? Are leaving." 

Logan grinned. But of course it wasn't only the expectation of the night to come. "See? No patience at all, Mars."

Veronica halted in her effort. "Want me to change my mind?" she challenged.

He didn't even think about it. "Hell, _no_."

 

The End  
09/10/15


End file.
